1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radiotelephone with at least one loudspeaker and at least one microphone which have been integrated into a sun visor arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
German "Offenlegungsschrift" DE 30 09 483 A1 (document laid open to public inspection) discloses a radiotelephone which comprises a separate operating device. It is provided for mobile use in motor vehicles. The operating device of the radiotelephone comprises among other elements a microphone and a loudspeaker. This operating device is incorporated into the sun visor of a motor vehicle. The use of the radiotelephone, i.e. the operating device, however, is only possible when the sun visor has been hinged down. In the hinged-up state of the sun visor, the operating device with its operating elements is not accessible to the driver of the vehicle, the speaker or listener. In addition, the loudspeaker and the microphone are acoustically screened from the driver by the sun visor in that case.